melanie_martinez_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gingerbread Man (Song)
"Gingerbread Man" is a stand-alone single by Melanie Martinez that was released on December 23rd, 2015 as a Christmas present for her fans. It was later included on Cry Baby's Extra Clutter, and then Gingerbread House. '' Theme The song is about how Cry Baby doesn't want to have a serious romantic relationship, all she wants is to have sex. She doesn't like that all the boys who like her just want to be some perfect "Prince Charming". She prefers the men who never seem to notice her, so she is stuck with guys that are too scared to have sex with her. Lyrics '1' I'm frosting I don't need a man to make my life sweet Prince Charming Just isn't the one that I think I need You're thirsty You think I give out all my shit for free I'm bursting Out laughing at idiocy 'Chorus' I need a gingerbread man, the one I'll feed The gingerbread man, the one I'll eat One who's always crazy Never calls me baby That's the one that I want What all you boys are not, him '2' Can't you see? I only want the ones who never see me But I'm happy I love playing these games until my heart bleeds It bleeds jelly 'Cause you don't want someone to eat your cookie Can someone please Find him for me, find him for me? 'Chorus' I need a gingerbread man, the one I'll feed The gingerbread man, the one I'll eat One who's always crazy Never calls me baby That's the one that I want What all you boys are not, him 'Bridge' I'm the icing covering his body I wanna hold him so close, so tightly Baby how do I say this politely? Love me harder and don't be nice, please I wanna feel your crumbs on my body I want to break you in pieces Fight me Baby don't be so scared of biting Want to eat each other into nothing 'Chorus' I need a gingerbread man, the one I'll feed The gingerbread man, the one I'll eat One who's always crazy Never calls me baby That's the one that I want What all you boys are not, him Trivia * A short preview of this song was released on December 21st, 2015 on Melanie's Instagram and Twitter. * The teaser video was shot at Doe Deere's home. ** However, Melanie has confirmed that this song will not have an actual music video. * Fans heard Melanie singing it at the soundcheck in Belgium, however, she never played it. * While some fans originally thought the lyric was "I want to break you in pieces ''like me", Melanie confirmed the lyric is actually "I want to break you in pieces, fight me". * Melanie mentioned on Twitter that this song wasn't going to be placed on iTunes because "presents are free". ** The song was eventually put on iTunes on January 29th, 2016, despite what she said. * This is the only song on Cry Baby's Extra Clutter EP to not be included on Cry Baby whatsoever. * This song is not a part of Cry Baby's story, thus making it non-canonical. However, she is still the main character of it. * Melanie has only sang this song live at least a total of six times. ** She will likely sing it more if she sings songs from Gingerbread House at the K-12 tour